A Thing Called Trust
by scrittore18
Summary: "Love...is about choosing to trust and believe in the other person as much as it is those butterflies you feel when you look at them. It's about working through issues and giving that other person the opportunity to earn your trust." - In which Cress learns the meaning of trust. Cress/Thorne. Scarlet/Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**So I just finished Winter about a week ago (after my friend told me about this series - after she had been reading them the past TWO years #stillbitter) and I'm totally in love with the Lunar Chronicles! I love the characters, the pairings, the themes that were presented, and on and on. But while I like it all, there is a soft spot for the couples I'll be writing about below. I hope you enjoy this two-shot!**

* * *

Cress sighed, rubbing her hand over her brow as she focused on the controls in front of her.

Not that she knew how to use them or anything. But still, she needed something to concentrate on. Something to distract her. _Anything_ to get her mind off of what had just happened.

Feeling her thoughts start to drift back to that moment despite her fighting against it, she turned her head towards her port screen instead.

It worked, for all of about twenty seconds. But then the scene flickered through her brain. Thorne not paying attention to what she was saying. Her trying to figure out why he was distracted. Realization dawning on her as she spotted the pretty brunette coming up to greet them. Thorne's eyes checking out her 'assets'. Cress's crushing disappointment that she tried desperately to hide.

Pushing down the feeling had been hard, but apparently she had done a decent job. After distributing the antidote and checking that city off of their list, the four of them - Thorne, Scarlet, Wolf, and herself - once again set off in the Rampion, and no one acted like anything was amiss. Thorne had even leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before relinquishing the controls to Scarlet, stating that he needed a short break.

' _He's acting like everything's normal, like he didn't do that in front of everyone. And that makes it even worse.'_

It had only been one week since they set off on their mission, and things _had_ been going perfectly. Cress was feeling a lot more comfortable around people, including Wolf. And with the Letumosis antidote being handed out, Levana eliminated, and Cinder now sitting on the Lunar throne, everyone was definitely more at ease. There was a lightness in the air that hadn't existed before.

They were free. Cress was free from the satellite, Thorne was free from his crimes, and Wolf was free from Levana's control. It was a wonderful feeling, and already Cress reveled in it, especially as she took in the sights of earth and it hit her over and over again that she could do whatever she wanted. After this, she could return to the places she wanted to go and explore. She could be anything and everything that she used to only be able to imagine herself as. She could be with _him._

Her heart fluttered in her chest, despite her distress, at the thought of her and Thorne, all by themselves, exploring earth.

However, once again, logic kicked in, overriding the scenes that her imagination had conjured up. It wouldn't do her any good now to think that way. Not when she felt so confused.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Scarlet's voice interjected into Cress's musings.

The blonde-haired girl started. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone. Glancing over at the pilot's seat, she met Scarlet's warm brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with just a hint of concern.

"It's nothing."

An eyebrow rose at her reply. Silence followed. Cress shifted uneasily, hating how Scarlet's gaze was still boring into hers.

Trying to sound firm, Cress added, "I'm just a little tired. Maybe I should go rest for-"

"Is it Thorne? And the way he looked at that girl down in Manila?"

Cress stilled at the question, not sure of how to respond. Scarlet had noticed? That meant either she hadn't done as good of job at hiding her reaction as she thought, or Thorne had been too obvious. Either one was disconcerting.

Exhaling a deep breath that she had been holding in, she looked directly into the other girl's eyes.

They held a trace of sympathy, but there was something else. Was it exasperation?

Before she could fully comprehend, Scarlet was opening her mouth to speak. No, she was _laughing._ The sound of it reverberated off of the walls of the cockpit, and made Cress feel partly annoyed, and partly like she should be laughing along with her. The redhead's laugh was loud and unchecked; enough to make anyone within hearing distance want to join in the mirth.

In this case though, Cress caught herself, pursued her lips, and waited.

She studied the ceiling, looked out at the bright blue of the ocean, ran another glance over the controls...and the laughter was still continuing.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Scarlet's chuckles died off and she returned her gaze to meet Cress's patient one.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing, it's just that-" She shook her head, -"Were you so upset that you didn't see it?"

"See what?" Cress furrowed her brows, trying to think back, to pinpoint an action that would explain the laughter that just came from the girl sitting beside her.

"Thorne looking away. Him _trying_ not to look at the girl and _trying_ to distract himself. He even looked at you, only you were preoccupied with analyzing the building."

Cress felt her heart leap in her chest. Was Scarlet right? Had Thorne really- but then her memory reminded her of his widening eyes and appreciative look at the girl, the way his gaze lingered on hers while Cress was standing there watching him, and she felt her heart sink right back into the muddle of anguish it had been in.

Turning away from Scarlet, she whispered, her tone bitter, "He didn't seem to be trying to me. At all."

Hearing the snort from beside her, she barely resisted turning right back around. But she stubbornly stared out the glass of the cockpit, wondering _how_ one little thing could completely alter her entire being; her entire outlook on life. Over the past week, every touch, every tender glance, every kiss from Thorne had sent Cress into a whirl of emotions. It was better than all of her dreams while aboard the satellite, better than anything she had imagined, actually. And now it was like everything was now being questioned. Again.

' _I just want to love him and to know that he loves me and to be happy. Is that too much to dream? To want?'_

"Cress, I'm losing you."

A dry voice interjected into her thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a naive little girl, but Thorne was definitely 'checking her out'." Cress said firmly, attempting to sound like that fact didn't bother her.

All she got in reply was an eye roll.

"You don't agree?"

Scarlet sighed, messing with the controls, frowning when the ship jerked a little, and muttered something about 'stupid alterations' under her breath.

Then she looked back over at her, "Wolf looked at her too. I did too, although not quite the same as I'm sure the guys did. You couldn't help it, I mean," Scarlet shrugged, "the girl was hardly wearing anything. But it sounds to me like you're struggling with more than what happened on the surface."

"What do you mean?" Cress whispered, feeling uncomfortable at the way the redhead was reading her so clearly.

"Do you trust Thorne?"

The question hung in the air, hovering over Cress with a heaviness that was almost tangible. Trust Thorne? Right now, she didn't feel like she did at all. But admitting that seemed like betrayal.

Gulping, she responded, "Of course I do."

Scarlet gave her a piercing look. "Really Cress? Because it's okay to say that you're not sure. Relationships are scary, and you've been by yourself most of your life. It what, been only a few months since you escaped?"

Not sure what to do or say, Cress just stared at her.

The other girl went on. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't trust him. I think that he's trying and needs your support. And this is reality, not a fairytale. You've got to talk things out and give him a chance to explain." She paused to sigh, her eyes softening, "I'm sorry if I sound too passionate about this. But love is about choosing to trust and believe in the other person as much as it is those butterflies you feel when you look at them. It's about working through issues and giving that other person the opportunity to earn your trust."

Scarlet's gaze went from soft to almost a wistful, far-away stare as she trailed off. The change was so abrupt that Cress wasn't sure what to say. But as she sat there and thought about the words that had just been said, she realized that Scarlet had a point. Both that Cress was in denial about her faith in Thorne, _and_ that instead of sitting her and getting herself in a frenzy over what had happened, she needed to talk to him.

' _I'm going to feel like an idiot though, bringing it up. I'm going to feel insecure and out of place, I know it. But he deserves to know how I'm feeling.'_

Making a decision, she stood.

"I'll be back."

Scarlet only flashed a grin as Cress marched to the door.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _be brave. I_ _ **will**_ _confront in a gentle and nonchalant way. I_ _ **will-**_ _'_

In her chant, she had swung the door open so quickly that she almost fell over, right into a surprised Wolf.

He blinked at her, mouth gaped open, as she feebly finished her thought, _'I will_ _watch where I'm going.'_

"Sorry." Cress mumbled, flushing as she eased out the door. "I got a little excited there."

Wolf just smiled, but his eyes were already on Scarlet.

' _Looks like my timing was perfect,'_ She thought wryly.

But her thoughts quickly turned to Thorne, and the plan that was already forming in her brain.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _be courageous.'_

* * *

 ** _Scarlet's POV_**

"She was in a hurry." Wolf commented off-hand, but his eyes didn't leave hers, _or_ lose their intensity.

Flushing, Scarlet tried to avert his attention. "Yes. I was encouraging her to go talk to Thorne about something. It's probably a good thing that you came in here, so they could have some time alone."

"Is everything okay?"

The concern in his voice was cute, but she decided to not bring it up. Instead, she smiled at him as he took the seat beside her, hunkering down awkwardly like he always did.

"I think so. Cress has a lot to learn about relationships, that's all. Poor thing."

He nodded at her reply, but now he looked distracted. Silence fell in the cockpit, and it was just getting awkward enough where she was about to break it, when Wolf spoke.

"I probably do too." He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Uh, so what was it about? Anything I need to know?"

It took a beat for Scarlet to catch on to his meaning. And his pose, the uncomfortable look on his face, the way he was avoiding her gaze…

"Hey now, it's nothing that _you_ need to be worried about." She soothed, reaching her right hand over to touch his jaw.

Bright green eyes met hers, and it felt like her heart went into overdrive. Heat rushed through her body, and she swallowed hard.

It was crazy, the effect he had on her.

' _It's just a look. But it has me wanting to crawl in his lap all the same. This is insane.'_

"Are you sure?" He asked, but now a smile played at the corner of his lips, almost like he could read her thoughts.

Clearing her throat, she glanced away this time. "Positive. Just trust issues. They'll work it out."

"Trust?"

His voice sounded funny again, and she spoke without thinking, "Yes. I told her that part of loving someone was choosing to trust them."

"Do you trust _me_?"

Scarlet's head jerked over to him again, and was astonished when she saw uncertainty there.

"Of course I do." Her reply was automatic, and rang with conviction.

Before he could respond, and before she even realized what she was doing, she was advancing towards him, settling on his lap like she had just been tempted to.

"Wha-"

But she was still moving, and this time it was towards his mouth. Taking advantage of his thrown-off state, she quickly took control of the kiss. It wasn't long before he was returning it though, and she only pulled back when she ran out of air.

Instead of moving away, or even explaining, she cupped his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "I trust you _Ze'ev_."

His arms came around her, settling her on him more securely, and this time _he_ kissed her. It was sweeter than the passionate one Scarlet had just given him, but it spoke what he probably was too shy to say. So she wrapped her arms around him too and tried to convey how much she meant the words.

It wasn't until the ship hissed and jolted that she regained her senses, and realized that she was supposedto be piloting right now.

Pulling back from Wolf and muttering a curse under her breath, she shakily got to her feet and reached blindly for the controls. It was a good thing that flying was second nature to her, because her senses were in overdrive now. In fact, she barely registered what buttons she hit as the ship went back to its steady pace.

"Did I mess you up?"

A guilty voice came from behind her, howbeit as breathless as she was sure hers would be if she spoke. Dumbly, she shook her head, and then stopped to think.

"Actually, you did. But it's a good thing." In a quieter tone, she repeated, " _Definitely_ a good thing."

"You know my hearing is excellent right?" The guilt had fled, and now Wolf sounded amused.

Scarlet had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but when she felt fingers running through her curls and a kiss being placed on her temple, the words fled. Smiling, she allowed herself to get caught up in the moment, to enjoy this quiet alone-time while it lasted.

"No comeback?"

"Nope." She answered sweetly, shifting in her seat to face him. "Not right now."

His gaze softened as he looked back at her, but he didn't move. After a few seconds, he sat back in the co-pilot chair. "I'll try not to be a distraction." He promised. "But I want to spend time with you."

The words warmed her, and without replying, she reached over and laced her right hand with his left.

' _This is how I always want it to be. Me and him, against all odds.'_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for part two! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Normally I like to update within a week and not make people wait, but life just got super busy.**

 **As always, I welcome constructive criticism! I only started writing/publishing last October, so I know that my writing can improve and I want it too. Oh, and thanks to everyone for the reviews last chapter! You're the GREATEST. :)**

* * *

It took a minute for Cress to find Thorne, which turned out to be a good thing. It gave her time to calm down. Not that he wasn't used to her talking to herself, but her running into him while chanting about how brave she was would probably be an awkward way to start the discussion.

She found him lounging at the very back part of the Rampion - the last place that he looked, of course. He didn't notice her at first, giving her ample time to observe him. Her heart fluttered as she watched his dark head hover over a brightly-colored brochure depicting attractions in Seoul, their next stop.

Cress's initial plan was to go right up to him and confront. But watching him now, she debated on perhaps easing into it. Or would that just make her more anxious and nervous?

As she was rolling possible scenarios in her head, Thorne's head suddenly snapped up, and his blue eyes landed on her. Before she could process anything else, he was on his feet and came to meet her in the doorway.

"Hey, I was just about to come looking for you! Check this out." He said, gesturing to a page on the brochure. "We'll be in Seoul for two hours and I saw this and thought of you. Maybe Scarlet and Wolf wouldn't mind doing the work this time while we slip away."

She looked at the page he was showing her but couldn't concentrate on it. Mustering up a smile, she returned her gaze to his. He sent her a wink, and then said, "It could be like a date, since I haven't been able to take you on any yet."

Her face froze at the word 'date', and he must have picked up on it because he quickly added, "Or if you think we shouldn't sneak off, that's fine too. We can always come back. It looks like something you would enjoy, that's all."

Taking a deep breath, she responded slowly, trying to make sure her words came out right. "That's really sweet Thorne. I'm sure Scarlet and Wolf wouldn't mind doing all of the distributing and the paperwork part of it. But there's something I need to talk to you about first."

Immediately his brow creased, but he nodded and inclined his head to a couch in the room. "Want to sit?"

All she could manage was a nod, her throat already feeling like it was closing up.

' _Remember, you have to be brave. He won't know what's wrong if you don't tell him and give him a chance to answer."_

Thorne halted by the couch and motioned for her to pass him and sit first, something that Cress was starting to get used to. Her 'boyfriend' - if you could call him that - may have his share of weaknesses, but behaving gallantly was not one of them.

Of course, she wondered with some suspicion if he couldn't have managed to scoot back a little. The way he was standing forced her to brush her body against his slightly as she passed, but when she looked at him his facial expression was unassuming.

She was just starting to lower herself when the ship jerked. Letting out a tiny squeak, she toppled to her right and landed on a small table - _and_ landed hard on her hip also.

"Whoa!" Thorne exclaimed, righting himself before he fell too. "Are you okay Cress?"

"I'm fine." She breathed out, trying not to wince as she stood. "I might have a bruiselater, but nothing bad."

Still, he frowned as he approached her, and then proceeded to give her a full-on scan with his eyes. Not only did it make her feel uncomfortable, but she was also blushing by the time he made it to her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just making sure you really are okay."

She didn't say anything in reply, but gave him a small smile and took her seat, this time holding on to the side of the couch to avoid another bruise. Thorne joined her, relaxing into the cushion and returning her smile - though his was brighter than hers, Cress was sure.

Now that she was sitting right here beside him, she was at a loss of where to start. Nerves hit her full-force, and she could feel her palms start to sweat. Trying to combat it, she ran them over her dress - a movement that Thorne followed.

"What's going on? Tired of Scarlet and Wolf making out in front of you? Me too." Thorne joked, sending her yet _another_ wink.

Somehow though, Cress could tell that he was nervous. It showed in the way he stiffened up slightly and didn't quite meet her gaze. He was either reacting to the way _she_ was behaving, or else he had an idea of what she wanted to talk to him about.

Taking a deep breath and muttering one last encouraging sentence to herself, she spoke. "I want to talk about our last stop. About w-what happened down there."

"In Manila?"

"Yes." Cress blew out the breath she just inhaled and felt better. "When the girl walked up to us."

She watched Thorne carefully, saw the understanding dawn on his face, and figured he would try to play it off. Instead, she was amazed when his eyes met hers directly, and how steady they were. Not a trace of guilt was there, though his facial expression grew serious.

He didn't say anything, so she continued, choosing to look up at the ceiling in order to not get distracted by his looks. She _was_ still quite susceptible to them, after all.

"It upset me when you looked at her. I know we all did, naturally, but you seemed to look at her more. Like you checked her out."

"Cress-" Thorne started, but she held up her hand.

"Scarlet figured out that I was upset and told me I should talk to you and let you explain. But I know what I saw. And I don't blame you, I guess. She was really pretty."

Her voice - that had started out strong - had softened towards the end, and it made her feel pathetic. How more insecure could she sound? But the need to know trumped all other feelings currently, so she made herself face Thorne again.

His gaze was still steady, but he looked upset now as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Cress. I hate that you saw that."

Turning suddenly, he touched her hand. She tried not to flinch, but couldn't help it. It felt like betrayal, hearing him say _'I hate that you saw that'._

"I did look away though. Once I realized what I was doing."

"Why?"

She was proud at how steady her question came out. Thorne's response was immediate, but confused her even further.

"Because I wanted to."

"What?"

Another short reply, but she didn't know what else to say. He wanted to look away? Then why did he look in the first place?

"I love _you_ Cress. And I want you to be the only person I look at that way." He said, and she stilled, trying to comprehend his words. Thorne continued, taking her numb hands into his, "I'm working on changing, I promise. But it's hard when I used to have no qualms about looking and admiring pretty girls. You want to know something though?"

Before she could answer, he stated, "I think you're prettier than her. In fact, I turned to look at you once I realized what I was doing. That just confirmed it for me."

Cress couldn't help but look at him and smile shyly, a warm feeling starting to well up inside of her. She could tell that he was being honest, but at the same time she still had something else to say.

"I want to be able to trust you Thorne, I really do."

He sighed, interrupting her with a wry look. "I sense a 'but' coming along."

"But it's hard."

"I can understand that."

It looked like he braced himself, and, feeling a bit impish, she cleared her throat and used the most somber tone she could pull off. "I suppose it will take time to build trust. That means a lot of dates." Letting out a sigh, she added, "but I'm willing to comply."

She watched him as a look of confusion came onto his face, then comprehension, then delight (though the latter he tried to downplay).

"Does this mean that you're not breaking up with me?"

"Were we officially dating in the first place?" She shot back at him.

"Wait, we weren't? I mean, I guess I never really asked you, I just assumed, well-"

It was cute watching him sputter, but Cress was tired of talking. While he wasn't paying any attention to her, she moved right up against him, took his head in her hands, and kissed him.

She didn't think she had ever taken control of a kiss like this, and the feeling of empowerment was nice. Well, until Thorne caught on, that is.

But she pulled back before she could get _too_ lost, breathing out, "Let's make it official, okay? And when we land in whatever place we're going - my brain is muddled now so I can't remember - you're taking me out on that date. And we'll figure this trust stuff out there."

Cress was still close to his mouth as she spoke, so she could sense the grin on his face as he replied, "yes ma'am. I'm happy to oblige."

"Good."

"Now", she could feel his hands encircle her back as he asked, "Where were we?"

* * *

It wasn't long before the ship landed in Seoul, and they all exited so they could start preparing to distribute the antidote.

Well, Scarlet and Wolf were going to be doing all of the work. Cress and Thorne had to endure some teasing after they asked if they could go off alone for a while, but Cress caught the secret smile and thumbs-up that the redheaded girl had thrown her, and knew that she didn't mind at all.

Now, as she threw a look over her shoulder at the couple they were leaving behind, a feeling of happiness welled up inside her. Scarlet was in her 'lecture mode', having already gotten into it with the person in charge who was trying to bully her into giving out more than necessary, while Wolf was standing there with his arms crossed, backing his lady up.

' _They're so cute and perfect for one another. Just like a fairytale.'_

Cress had been working on her fantasizing - _especially_ when it came to things like fairytales - but she couldn't help but slip every once in a while. Although she knew that she needed balance, she also was realizing that real life was better than a fairytale. It wasn't as perfect, but people weren't perfect, and somehow knowing that true, genuine love could exist among imperfections was the purest thing of all.

"What are you thinking?" Throne's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, just how life is better than a fairytale." She answered chirpily, looping her arm in his and leaning into his shoulder as they strolled down the city streets.

"Is it now? I thought you were all about the fantasy world."

Cress pursed her lips, thinking. "It's nice sometimes. But I think perfection is overrated."

Thorne stopped abruptly on the street and turned her to face him, "Oh yeah? So my 'perfect' date idea will probably be disappointing to you now?"

She laughed, picking up on his teasing tone. "I didn't say _that_. You can still try. But just being with you is perfect, to me, in spite of our imperfections."

His gaze softened, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek suddenly. "You're adorable Cress. And I'm completely in love with you."

"And I am with you, too."

Nothing else was said, but as they continued to walk down the road, Thorne took her hand and then pulled her up against him tightly, pointing out the sights to her.

' _Yes',_ she mused, taking everything in and feeling her contentment rise even further, _'Imperfect love has to be the grandest of all.'_

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
